winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 115
Honor above All is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom runs into Wizgiz, who drops a sealed envelope which contains the answers for a test. Bloom takes the envelope to her friends - should they open the envelope and get all questions and answers. Plot All the students are in their respective classes and in Wizgiz's class, the students look perplexed. Wizgiz tries to reassure his students by saying that "it is just a little quiz". The students argue slightly against Wizgiz's "little quiz" but he does not budge and reminds them that the quiz will be over the materials they all should have reviewed. He packs his things and leaves the classroom. The fairies complain to each other and then hear snoring coming from Bloom. Flora wakes her up and Bloom drowsily asks what was wrong. The other students laugh at her and Bloom asks why to which Luna, one of the her classmates, gives her a mirror to see that she has markings on her face from sleeping on her paper. Griselda comes in and questions as to why there is laughter, she then notices Bloom had been using her desk as a bed and orders Bloom to come to the Headmistress' office with her. Bloom apologizes for her behavior and explains the situation to Faragonda - she was kept awake by the voice of Daphne - though Griselda dismissed her excuses. Faragonda seems to understand and believe Bloom, she calmly tells Bloom that it is alright and that she can return back to her room to rest before they talk more about this. After Bloom leaves, Griselda was about to reason with Faragonda but was cut off and instructed to summon the advisory committee. Faragonda now feels that it is the right time to reveal a part of Bloom's past. In the hallway, Bloom walks sluggishly to her dorm, but before reaching it Wizgiz appears in a frenzy. He frantically searches the area, then his bag, flinging out all his books and an envelope. Bloom sees the paper and picks it up, while Wizgiz seemingly gives up he disappears before Bloom had the chance to hand it to him leaving her slightly confused. She then tries to look for him a bit and then takes a look at the envelope and concludes that it contains the answers to tomorrow's pop quiz. Back in the Winx's dorm, Flora tries to help Mirta with a spell. Though she verbalizes the incantation, all it does is sparkle and release a dark yellow mist around the pumpkin and the table Mirta is on. Musa snaps at Flora, accusing her as an uncapable fairy who cannot even bring Mirta back. Flora reciporates the same attitude back at Musa claiming that she cannot disguish a carrot from a pumpkin, Musa taunts her to try and Flora snaps back saying that she should. Kiko then tries to take a chomp of the pumpkin, however Tecna warns him not to even try, with Mirta defending herself against the bunny by wrapping her vines around his ears and lifting him up as a way of scolding him. Bloom finally enters the dorm and Flora tells Bloom what they were trying to do. Bloom then joyfully explains that they do not need to study anymore because she has the answers to the pop quiz. The girls are shocked, aside from Stella who is happy about the news. They then place the envelope on a coffee table and they all sit around it, contemplating on what to do with it. Stella, after failing her exam in Palladium's class, really cannot afford to fail Wizgiz's and suggest that they should open it. Tecna reasons that cheating is not the answer, and even though Stella knows it is wrong she wants to bring her average up. Flora advises that cheating is not a celebratory action in completing a task. Stella still somewhat wants to open it, Musa then says that Bloom should have left it there because the temptation is extremely overwhelming. Still deciding what to do with the envelope, Stella suggests a horrible idea - open it and give the answers to the rest of the class. Flora obviously disagrees and Stella asks her what she would do and Flora replies that studying is the best option and they should forget about the envelope. Although Musa agrees, she yawns and decides to go to bed first, Tecna points out that Bloom beat her to it and is passed out on the armchair. Bloom is now dreaming about Daphne again but is awaken by Griselda. Griselda notifies Bloom that Faragonda has summoned her back into her office. Bloom enters Faragonda's office and Faragonda welcomes her in. After being seated, Faragonda explains that the advisory committee has made an important decision but before Faragonda could finish explaining, Bloom quickly defends herself saying that she has not opened the envelope. Faragonda is quite confused on what exactly she meant and Bloom quickly changes the subject. Faragonda then finishes what she was saying and reveals to Bloom that the voice she hears constantly is Daphne, one of the nine nymphs of Magix and was the guardian of the Dragon's Flame, the power that created the magical dimension. And now, Faragonda brings Bloom along into an astral journey to learn more about her past. They are projected into the depths of Lake Roccaluce and Faragonda takes Bloom into a cave in which Daphne dwells in. Though Bloom is hesitant, Faragonda encourages her to step forward and a bright light begins to eliminate the cave. Bloom walks closer and Daphne appears before her, she hands her a treasure box which contains a crown. Bloom takes it and with that concludes the astral journey. Back at Alfea, Faragonda is completely exhausted from using her energy but Bloom wanted to know more. However, Faragonda advises that the rest of the discovery must be done by herself. Returning to her dorm, Bloom is bombarded with questions regarding the envelope by Tecna, Musa, Flora and Stella. She laughs at it because it was nothing of that sort, Stella then questions as to why she was called out and Bloom tells her it was because she kept sleeping in class. Musa points that was not a big deal but they now have to deal with the envelope. While in her room studying and Kiko mercilessly chomping on a pencil, Bloom cannot concentrate, her thoughts are mostly bombarded by Daphne and the time she and Brandon (Sky) ventured into Cloud Tower's archives. She is a little sad that he has not contacted her at all and with a bit of urging from Kiko, she calls him herself but there is no answer. She figures it is because he thinks she is witch and scolds Kiko for giving her bad advice. In truth, it is because Brandon was sparring with Riven and left his phone in his room. It is now nighttime and Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella and Bloom are now walking down the hallways of Alfea to the kitchen. Perhaps out of fear that they will get caught, Stella reads the sign to kitchen as "danger" only for Musa to exasperatingly correct her. Since no one has seen them, Bloom decides to hide the envelope in the pantry. They enter the kitchen and search for a place to hide it. Stella's suggestion was the last one; hide it in the turnips because nobody likes them, except Flora. They decide to hide it there. After that, they head on to bed. However, each one of them could not resist the temptation and they all sneak back into the kitchen. Flora, Musa, Tecna and Stella sneak around the kitchen trying to locate the envelope in the dark. Stella had hit her leg against something and was trying not scream, so she finds a place to hide and rub her leg. Flora hides with her, though she did not know Stella was there. Then someone turns on the light. Stella and Flora are shocked to see each other, Tecna looks near the trashcan but falls onto it because she was startled and Musa hides behind an opened cabinet door only to be uncovered. Turns out, it was Bloom who turned on the light and she starts laughing because of the look on their faces. The girls all laugh it out and return back to their dorms. Flora puts the envelope in her end table and the Winx all agree to leave it there until they return it to Wizgiz in the morning and they all go back to bed. Morning arrives and the girls are standing in front of Wizgiz's class. Musa is scared to go in to which Flora points out that she is a straight A student, Musa admits that she did study but had always hated pop quizzes. Bloom tells them to stop complaining considering the two of them always get the highest marks. Tecna then tells the girls they should go in now because they were already late. Tecna opens the door and walks in but then stops midway, extremely shocked. Stella ends up bumping into Tecna and Flora asks why. Tecna tells them to take a look, they see their fellow classmates looking irritated and messy. Bloom teases Amaryl because Wizgiz's class was suppose to be fun. Wizgiz arrives and smirks at his well worked out plan. Amaryl is frustrated and demands an answer. This prompts Flora to tell Wizgiz about his envelope and hands it back to him. He thanks her and says that he will open it in front of them. As he is about to open it, the other students freak out and back away. Wizgiz, still wearing a smirk on his face asks what was wrong and what they were afraid of. All the students duck their heads in shame except for the Winx. Wizgiz finally opens the envelope and beautiful gold sparkles bursts. All the girls panic but Wizgiz now says he can finally begin their lesson. Amaryl now asks in an irritated tone if that was the quiz. It was. Wizgiz then reveals what he was up: teaching them a lesson in honesty. He had put the envelopes near his students' dorm rooms, tricking them into thinking that they were the answers to the pop quiz. If they opened it, the evidence is right on their face which determined the result of their quiz score. Which meant that Stella, and the Winx, passed, she was so happy she hugged Wizgiz, threw him upward and accidentally dropped him. Griselda then comes to into the classroom to make an announcement on their upcoming parent-teacher meeting. Bloom is devastated to hear this news because she has always hated the idea. Major Events *Bloom takes an astral journey into her dreams. *Stella is saved from expulsion by passing the quiz. Debuts None. Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna Recurring Characters *Alfea Staffs **Faragonda **Griselda **Wizgiz *The Specialists **Sky (as Brandon) **Riven *Animals **Kiko Minor Characters *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta *Alfea Students **Amaryl **Luna **Priscilla **Lolina Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *We Girls are the Winx (Jazz Version) *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This episode's plot and lesson are similar to that of the Saved By the Bell: The College Years episode "A Question of Ethics". *In this episode it is mentioned that Musa has the best grades in the Winx Club. *Scenes from this episode, episodes 8, 13, 14, 17, and 18 were used in the Special "Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix". *When Bloom was in her room trying to study and mentions the trip to Cloud Tower she had with Brandon (Sky), she said "Torrenuvola" (which is what it is called in the Italian version) instead of Cloud Tower. *When the preview for the next episode is shown in the Cinélume version, there is a couple of Trix scenes that never appeared in the series. They were seen in the Season 1 trailer, but were taken out of the series. **Scenes from "Betrayed!" and "Bloom Tested" also appeared in next episode preview. *The song "Searchin'" is heard at the end of the episode in the 4Kids dub. **Unlike the other episodes for which a song is featured in 4Kids' "Crystal Ball Video" segment, this song was played before the ending credits and was not presented being a part of the "Crystal Ball Video" segment. Episode 115 Trivia-Episodes.png|One of the scenes that never appeared in the series but appeared in the next episode preview Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version, a slow jazzy version of the transformation song is played when the girls sneak off at night into the kitchen. *In the Cinélume version, passing the quiz was what saved Stella from expulsion due to her failure on her exam in Miss Magix. *In the 4Kids version, this episode ended with the Trix summoning the Nightmare monster, when in the original and Cinélume version, the monster actually appears in the next episode. Mistakes *For a split second, when Bloom picks up the envelope her arm is not colored in. Winx Club - Episode 115 Mistake.jpg|Bloom's uncolored arm. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes